Dark Before Dawn
by Ghetto Reject Rebel Jedi Girls
Summary: Dark Lord Luke Skywalker has never questioned his apprenticeship to his father, Darth Vader. But, a young Jedi Knight in training shows up and challenges everything he knows. Will Luke hold onto the Dark, or give into the Light?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own Star Wars, George does. L-U-C-A-S does not spell M-E

Chapter 1: Captive!_Dark Before Dawn_

_By JumpingArabLuvr33_

Kelcie Kenobi strode across the Bridge of the Tantive IV. The Tantive IV belonged to Princess Leia Organa, who was supposedly resting in her chambers. At eighteen years old, Kelcie was in charge of the Princess's well being. This was supposed to be an 'easy' charter. One that Kelcie's uncle, Obi Wan (Ben) Kenobi, thought she could handle. However, with a Star Destroyer on their tail, it seemed anything but easy.

"They've got us in their tractor beam," someone announced.

"Get the Princess out of here." Kelcie instructed. "I'll deal with the Imperials, and make sure those transmissions are safe."

"Yes, Jedi Kenobi." a control man replied.

Kelcie cringed, how many times did she have to tell them? She wasn't a fully trained Jedi Knight. _But there's a bounty on my head as if I am one._ She thought wryly.

Kelcie patted her light saber to reassure herself, and headed for the Princess's chambers.

Leia was being rushed out of the door. The Senator and Princess of Alderaan was only a year older than Kelcie. She had beautiful long brown hair that had been done up in a complicated Aleriaan hairstyle, and soft brown eyes that focused on Kelcie.

"Kelcie, what-" she began.

"We're being boarded." Kelcie informed her. "We need to get you out of here-"

"The plans!" Leia exclaimed.

"We're working on getting them secure. Now go! Before it's too late!" Kelcie told her.

"Kelcie behind you!" someone shouted.

Kelcie whirled around and saw the remnants of an explosion. They were boarded.

"Get out of here!" she hissed at Leia.

"Princess we must go!" someone said, leading Leia away.

Kelcie watched for a moment, and then drew her light saber. They weren't getting her without a fight.

Storm troopers marched in, and Kelcie's fiery orange blade came to life. She deflected the shots from the blasters, but she was hopelessly outnumbered. Within a few minutes, she was surrounded, and felt the shock of a stun go through her body.

When Kelcie came consciousness, her light saber had been taken away and she had been handcuffed. They marched her down the hall, and at the end of it stood . . . Darth Vader. The last of the Sith Lords, a Jedi's sworn enemy. Kelcie's sworn enemy.

"Here is the Jedi, sir," the lead storm trooper reported. "She was armed only with this."

The storm trooper handed Vader her light saber. Get your filthy hands off it! Kelcie thought as Vader examined her light saber.

"So, it's true." Vader mused in his cold, mechanical, heartless voice. "Laurain Kenobi did have a daughter, and the Alliance has a Jedi."

"Tell me young Kenobi," he continued. "Where are the transmissions you made?"

"There were no transmissions." Kelcie answered evenly. "This was a diplomatic mission."

"Then what would a Jedi like yourself be doing on a diplomatic mission." Vader prodded.

"To protect my party from mindless idiots like yourself." Kelcie snapped.

"Or, to protect illegal transmissions?"

"There were no transmissions." Kelcie repeated firmly.

"My lord," a trooper interrupted, handing Vader a small black disk. Kelcie gulped. The transmissions!

"Then what," Vader questioned coldly. "Is this?"

"None of your business." Kelcie answered sharply.

"Take her away." Vader commanded to a young man in a heavy black cloak.

Kelcie swallowed hard. _Now_ she was in for it. The young man came forward, escorted my two storm troopers. The troopers were on either side of Kelcie, and they used a vacuum to go from the Tantive IV to Vader's star destroyer.

The young man sent troopers away as soon as they boarded the star destroyer, and took the hood of his cloak off. When Kelcie saw his face, she almost gasped. He was young, maybe a year younger than she was. He was well . . . Handsome. Very handsome in fact. He had shaggy dirty blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. His skin was a deathly pale, and his eyes radiated immense pain.

"Yes, _Jedi_." he asked, adding a sneer to the last word when he noticed her staring.

"N-nothing." she stammered as they entered the detention area. He led her inside a cold, black, cell, and turn to look at her.

"This is where you'll stay." he told her, and started to leave.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Luke," he said hesitantly. "My name is Luke."

"Kelcie." she introduced herself.

"I know." he replied.

"So," she prodded. "Are you Vader's apprentice?"

"No, I'm . . . I'm his son." Luke explained, slowly.

Kelcie stared at him in shock. He had to be lying.

"His . . . Son?" she managed to get out.

"Yes," Luke replied, a slightly steely edge coming into his voice. "I'm his son. Now, if you'll excuse me _Jedi_, I need to get back to my duties."

"Of course, my Lord." Kelcie replied coldly, watching him leave.

She sank down on the cold metal platform that served as a bed as he shut the door, and the lock clicked in place. Vader had a . . . son? Why had she never known? _A handsome son, too_. She mused.

He hadn't seemed totally taken by the Dark side . . . Yet. Could that be why the Force had brought her here? Maybe. She sighed, she just didn't know.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please R & R! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Assignment

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Assignment

_Dark Before Dawn_

_By JumpingArabLuvr33_

_

* * *

_

Luke walked quickly down the hall, back to the bridge, back to where his father waited. Thoughts of Kelcie filled his mind. She was spirited . . .and beautiful. However, she was a JedI. The JedI had destroyed his father, they were a threat to the Empire. But Kelcie seemed so . . .innocent. He didn't like this strange . . .connection he felt with her. How could she make him so confused about everything by just looking at him?

_Maybe that's why Father didn't stay with Mother._ he mused as he approached his father.

"Is the JedI taken care of, my son?" Vader asked.

"Yes, father." Luke answered. "I was going to give her some time to settle down before interrogating her."

Vader didn't reply.

"Are you sure it's . . .safe, holding her and the Princess like this. She _is_ a JedI and the Princess _is_ a Senator."

"The Senate will soon be no longer any of our concern. The Alliance might pay a high price for their JedI. But, it is risky to let her go. She could grow powerful and present a threat. She will be one less JedI Knight we have to worry about." Vader replied.

Luke nodded, he didn't mention the strange connection he and Kelcie had, or the funny feeling he got when he was around her. What his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He couldn't avoid it any longer, or his father would get suspicious. Time to interrogate the JedI.

Luke entered the cell with two gaurdsmen, hoping this would be easy. She was sitting on the cold, metal, "bed", staring at the wall. Her gaze turned to him when he entered.

"Back again, my Lord?" she asked, surprisingly calm.

She stiffened ever so slightly when there was movement outside the cell. Knowing her luck, he had probably brought an interrogater droid. But nothing entered her cell. Luke just sent the storm troopers away, and looked at her with his cold blue eyes.

_Hypnosis?_ Kelcie wondered.

"What happened to the transmissions you intercepted?" he finaly asked.

"Vader has them, remember?" she retorted.

"The 'plans' were fake. There is nothing on that data card. Where are the transmissions?" Luke snapped.

"I don't know."

"I'm getting tired of playing these games with you." he said coldly, tipping her chin up so that she would look him in the eye. His face was only inches away from hers. "For the last time, where are the transmissions?"

"I don't know." she repeated, every word emphasized and clipped.

"Maybe I should try the senator." Luke said, smiling slightly. "She'll be much easier than a Jedi."

He turned to leave.

"No, not Leia!" Kelcie exclaimed. "Please, my Lord!"

"Then tell me where the plans for the Death Star are!" Luke yelled, the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Th-the what?" Kelcie stammered, confused.

Before Luke could say anything else, a storm trooper barged in.

"My Lord, Lord Vader requests your presence, immediately!" he reported.

Luke released his grip on Kelcie. "I'll be back later, JedI. And you better be willing to talk!"

"Good for nothing son of a sith." Kelcie muttered, rubbing her sore neck.

Luke heard her but, he didn't reply. He just walked out of the room and the door shut with a loud clang.

"Make sure she stays put. If she pitches a fit or tries the escape, do what you must. Drug her, so that she will be willing to talk when I return." Luke instructed before he left.

* * *

Please R & R! I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: A Change of Heartsorta

Chapter 2: A Change of Heart (Sort of)

_Dark Before Dawn_

_By JumpingArabLuvr33_

_

* * *

_

_Stupid sithspwan._ Kelcie thought, staring at the door of her cell. The door he had left. She sighed and lay back on the bed. If one could call it a bed. More like a slab of metal.

She had been wrong; there was no good in him. A storm trooper entered the cell, carrying a needle.

"What are you-" she began, but the storm trooper didn't wait for her question. He stuck her with the needle and she started feeling a little lightheaded. Drugs. She thought. To make me talk. Well, the sith wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her tell him everything about the Rebellion. There were Jedi tricks for fighting off drugs, and she had mastered one of them. Time to put it to use.

* * *

It turned out, Vader wanted to brief Luke on the Jedi, and make sure he could handle any tricks she might decide to pull. He handed his sun a data card, and instructed him to read it before going back to his captive. 

Luke obliged and went to computer to read up on the information his father had given him.

_Kelcie Marie Kenobi,_ he read off the screen._ Daughter of Laurian and Daniel Kenobi, suspected Jedi Knight and Rebellion spy._

It turned out Kelcie was a year younger than he was, only 18 years old, and had been working with the Rebellion since she was 16 years old. She was young, but had the experience of someone much older. He wondered absentmindedly, what if would be like to get into a duel with her.

Once he was finished, he headed back to her cell. Time to see if those drugs had worked. She seemed unfazed as Luke came through the door, and just stared at him.

"So, Jedi." he said. "Have you decided to talk?"

"No." she answered simply.

Luke frowned. Force, she was beautiful and stubborn! This wasn't getting him anywhere! Maybe if he tried a different approach.

Luke sat down beside her on the bed. Kelcie eyed him warily.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kelcie asked, not liking how close he was to her. Luke sighed and got up again.

He reached for a button that Kelcie had never noticed before, and pushed it. The cameras! Kelcie thought. Why had he done that?

"Going to take the nice guy approach?" she said, teasingly.

"I . . . Ah . . ." Luke didn't know what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was offend her.

"Bantha got your tongue, my Lord?" she questioned. Why the heck was he suddenly speechless? Where were the interrogator droids? The horrible things she had heard happen to others that had been taken captive? And why was he staring at her?  
"Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Like what?" Luke replied, never taking his eyes off her.

"Stop it!" she repeated.

"What?" Luke was clueless to what her problem was.

"You . . . My life was fine until you came along!" she said, starting to cry. She was sick of this! For Force's sake, she was only 18! "Now, I'm probably going to die here! I'll never become a Jedi, see my Uncle or my horse again, have a family . . ."

She grabbed Luke and pulled him closer, burying her face in his chest. Luke wasn't sure what to do. He didn't think Jedi could be this upset about normal things, this . . . Human. He had always been taught they were cold and heartless, and would rather kill you than look at you. He gently put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. He could sort of understand what she was feeling. If anyone tried to do something to his father, he would be upset. _Man, am I glad I turned the cameras off. The guys would never let me live this down._ He thought.

"I don't want to die!" she continued to sob. "I'm only 18!"

"Um . . . I . . . Er . . . Please don't cry." Luke said. Kelcie didn't hear him. She just cried harder into his chest.

"I'll never see Ronnie, or Uncle Ben, or any of my friends ever again!" she cried.

Before Luke could say anything else, he heard a knock at the door.

"My, Lord, are you all right? You've been in there . . ."the storm trooper stopped and listened to the sudden sound echoing from the cell.

Luke threw Kelcie against the wall and winked. He then turned on the camera and yelled, "TELL ME WHERE THE PLANS ARE NOW!"

Luke saw her small cup of water that had been left untouched on the floor. He used the Force, and lifted it up and threw it on himself, as if Kelcie had done it in her rage._ There that takes care of the tears._ He mused.

Kelcie didn't know what to think. Luke winked at her again, and stormed out of the room, much to the surprise of the storm troopers waiting outside.

"I'll be back for you, Jedi!" He snapped at her. "Just wait!"

"My Lord," the storm trooper in charge said in surprise. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes fine," Luke assured him. "Leave the ungrateful witch to rot in her cell. Besides meals, don't let anyone but me see her. I think I'm on the brink of a break through."

The storm trooper nodded, and Luke headed out of the detention level to his chambers._ It's good to be the Dark Lord's son._ He smiled.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for all reviews! orange flames and Hippie Jade, I appreciate! Here's the next installment.


	4. Chapter 4: Luke's Deadly Attraction

**silver dust** - Yes. Kelcie is my own made up character. Don't worry, he won't be turning to the light anytime soon. Close, but not turning.

**sango91**- Ah, no. This isn't Luke and Mara. This is Luke and Kelcie Kenobi.

And thank you to Hippie Mara, the first person to read this story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Luke's Deadly Attraction

_Dark Before Dawn_

_By JumpingArabLuvr33_

_

* * *

_

Luke sat in his room for hours that afternoon, completely puzzled. He had to admit it, he was attracted to the Jedi, but it was a deadly attraction. If his father found out . . .

What was he doing! She was a murderer, not deserving of his sympathy. But, she was so beautiful . . . And different from all the Jedi he had heard about. He sighed in frustration and leaned up against one of the walls of his bedchamber. He needed to . . . get to know her, before he made his decision about her. If she were truly bad, he would kill her without a second thought. If she wasn't . . . if she wasn't maybe, she was worth keeping around for a little while longer.

But what about the plans! He was supposed to be torturing her, not being friendly to her. And what did it matter, she didn't trust him. He snorted, he didn't blame her. She saw him like everyone else saw him, the Dark Lord's son. Not the misunderstood, hurting, young man he was.

He bent down and got two weathered old holo's from under his bed. His Uncle Owen and his Aunt Beru. He had lived with them, until he was about seven or eight. He shivered, and then Vader had taken him away. Killing his Aunt and Uncle. It seemed something always happened to the people he cared about.

He obeyed his father and the Emperor out of fear. He shivered when he remembered the things the Emperor had done to him in the past because he didn't meet the old man's standards. He still had scars from it . . . But now was not to dwell on that.

Maybe, if he showed the Jedi kindness, she would tell him where the plans where, and he wouldn't have to hear it from his father. Maybe.

* * *

Kelcie too had been thinking in her cell. Luke was handsome, but he was a Sith, a heartless, careless Sith, not deserving of her respect or her trust.

_He wasn't acting so helping when he held you._ Her conscious reminded her.

_Shut up!_ She snapped. She'd rather not think on that right now. What a fool she had been to lose it in front of . . . of him of all people! She was still beating herself up when a tall figure entered her cell. She hid a groan, it was Luke.

He clicked off the camera and walked over to her. "Are insane or are all Jedi like you . . . So emotionally unstable?"

"What's it matter to you!" Kelcie retorted, shivering in the cold cell. She wished she'd thought to bring her cloak. She forced back a laugh. Packing for a trip to prison, how stupid could she get?

Luke noticed and looked at her strangely for a moment. "Are you cold?"

"No." she lied.

Luke wordlessly handed her his cloak.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Are all Sith as confusing as you are?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Luke asked. "I'm not fully trained. I'm not a Sith . . . Yet."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Jedi'." she shot back.

"I thought that was what I was supposed to call you." he replied, puzzled.

"I'm not a fully trained Jedi." she admitted quietly, and immediately regretted it. He hadn't needed to know that! For Force's sake, she'd been a spy since she was sixteen! She shouldn't be making mistakes. But whenever she was around him, she did.

"What do you want me to call you?" he prodded.

"My name would be nice," she answered shortly.

"All right." he agreed slowly. "Hi, Kelcie. I'm Luke."

She could already feel herself smiling slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"The plans?"

Kelcie sighed they were back to this again.

"I one hundred percent honestly do not know where they are. I was trying to protect the Princess when the plans were being hidden," she said.

Luke looked at her. Blast it! He could sense no deceit! What was he going to tell his father now?

"Does Leia?" he probed. "Look, if I don't get some information to my father, he's going to come down here himself. My orders don't apply to him."

She shrugged. "She might."

Luke sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. She _would_ have to be telling the truth.

"My father won't believe you," he said.

He paused.

"But I do." he added quietly.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Luke didn't bother to reply; he just turned the camera back on and left. And for once, Kelcie was the tiniest bit unhappy to see him go.

* * *

Later that evening, Vader summoned Luke to his chambers for a report on the Jedi. Luke nervously entered the room. He was hardly ever allowed into his father's private chambers, unless it was for something extremely important.

Vader was sitting in a tall, coal black, chair. "I have heard that you have allowed only yourself to see the Jedi. Something about a break through?"

"Um . . . Yes." Luke said weakly.

"Come; tell me about this break through." Vader beckoned.

So his father didn't know about him comforting Kelcie. Or, he at least didn't act like it. With renewed confidence, Luke said, "I think she's starting to give in. Her defenses are starting to weaken."

"Very good, my son." Vader praised. "I have work I must do, but I must say, I am pleased with your work with the Jedi."

"However," Vader added, looking straight at him. Luke wondered if he could sense his attraction to her. "You must be wary of the Jedi. They're smart, tricksters. Especially ones like her who have been trained as spies."

"Yes, father." Luke assured. "I understand."

"Dismissed." Vader said, and Luke walked out.

Good, his father didn't know how he felt, yet. _I cannot fall for her!_ He told himself. Somehow, he knew he was already falling.

* * *

Ooh! I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews. I tried to answer all questions and stuff. 'Till next time, ttyl!


	5. Chapter 5: No More Waiting

Sorry this has take so long, but I've been really busy lately. Nice long chappie. Hope u like!

* * *

Chapter 5: No More Waiting

_Dark Before Dawn_

_By JumpingArabLuvr33_

_

* * *

_

Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, was frustrated and annoyed. It had been almost a week, and still his son had no information on the stolen plans. He himself could get nothing out of the Princess. He had left the young Jedi to Luke, but maybe it was time to take matters into his own hands.

He made his way quickly down to the Jedi's cell. It was heavily guarded, but the storm troopers allowed him in without question. Luke's commands didn't apply to him. And they knew better than to disobey Vader.  
The last of the Jedi was huddled in a corner, with a black cloak wrapped around her. One of _Luke's _cloaks.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, suspiciously.

She looked up at him for the first time. He expected to see fear, but instead he saw a strong defiance.

"I stole it from your lousy excuse from a son," she snapped. "Got a problem with that?"

So, she was feisty. Two could play at this game.

"Where are the plans?" Vader demanded.

"I don't know!" she retorted.  
Vader scowled behind his helmet. Stupid Jedi.

"Then perhaps this will change your mind." Vader said coldly.

The door to her cell opened, and an interrogator droid entered. Kelcie froze. No one could help her now. No one but . . .

_Oh. Force, please! Luke I need help! _She mentally screamed. She had to hope that somehow he miraculously heard her. She had no other choice.

* * *

Luke was deep in meditation when a scream entered his mind. It sounded like . . . Kelcie? But that was impossible. What would he be doing hearing her thoughts? He must be losing it. Still . . .

He walked over to the comlink in his room and called down to the detention level.

"Yes, sir." a storm trooper replied.

"I wish to check on the Jedi," he said.

"One moment please, sir." the trooper paused. "Lord Vader is interrogating her."

Luke hissed. So, he father _didn't_ trust him! Either that or he got tired of waiting. Either way, there was a chance that Kelcie really was in danger. Maybe he should-

What was he doing! She was a Jedi, so what if she was hurting!

However, she was . . . Sort of kind the last time he'd seen her. No one had ever been kind to him before!

He should hate her! She was a killer, a threat to the Empire.

Luke shook his head. His heart wanted him to help her, and his mind wanted him to leave her be. Maybe just once . . . Maybe he would do what his heart wanted. Just this once.

* * *

When Luke reached the detention area, no one dared questioned him as he raced to Kelcie's cell. Vader was torturing her mercilessly.

"Where are the plans!" Vader yelled. "If you value your life Jedi, tell me!"

"I- I . . . don't know." he heard her gasp. "Please, I don't know!"

Luke couldn't stand it anymore.

"Father!" Luke said, barging in.

"Yes?" Vader answered, annoyed at his son for interrupting his work.'

"What are you doing?" Luke yelled. "You entrusted her to me!"

"And you haven't done your job!" Vader retorted. "I expect information, not excuses!"

Suddenly, Kelcie began to gasp, as if an invisible hand where chocking her.

"Let her go!" Luke growled.

"Why?" Vader sneered. "Do you dare defy me?"

"I know where the plans are!" Luke blurted out.

Vader released his Force grip on Kelcie and she fell limply to the floor.

"Tell me where the plans are." Vader demanded.

Luke racked his brain and said the first thing that came to mind.

"They're on Tatooine," he blurted out.

"Tatooine, are you _sure_?"

"I'm positive!"

Vader looked at Kelcie. She lay, limp on the floor, beaten.

"I shall see what the Emperor wants me to do with the _Jedi_." Vader said, as he left the cell.

Luke just stood there, not quite believing what he ad just done. He had lied to his father, he had . . . Defied him. All for this slip of a girl, that was no deserving of his protection.

She groaned, and rolled onto her side. Luke looked at her pitiful form. He should be no compassion for her. He really shouldn't. But for some odd reason . . .

He bent down beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"N-no." she gulped. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" he prodded.

"Everything." she groaned. "Where's Vader?"

"He left."

"For good?"  
Luke didn't answer.

"Come on," he said, helping her to her feet. "Just lie down and rest."

She nodded, and lay down on the cold bed.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Luke didn't reply. He couldn't He was hating himself for doing this, yet at the same time, not caring about his father at all.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Without a word, he stormed out of her cell, back to his chambers.

* * *

Vader was furious at his son. He had defied him for the wretched Jedi! Sensing his son sulking in his quarters, he stormed to them, knocking loudly at the door.

Luke was sitting on his bed and knowing it was his father called, "Come in."

He knew he was in for it.

Vader entered the room, and Luke could sense his displeasure. He had done it this time.

"Why," Vader asked angrily. "Why, did you defy me in the Jedi's cell?"

"I- I don't know!" Luke replied, equally as angry.

"You must have a reason!" Vader retorted.

"Well I don't!" Luke yelled, standing up. "I don't know why I did it! I don't know why I'm so . . . kind to her! I just- I don't know."  
Vader watched his son's rampage in silence.

"You must rid yourself of these feelings." Vader said quietly, and left the room.

Luke sat down on the bed, willing himself not to cry. He knew he had to rid himself of these feelings. Nevertheless, he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

The Emperor was most pleased that Vader and his son had gotten the information out of the Jedi. Vader waited as his Master decided what to do with Luke's charge.

"And you say young Lord Skywalker came to her defense?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Vader replied gravely. "I was most displeased with him."

"He has . . . feelings for her then?" the Emperor prodded.

"Yes, my master." Vader affirmed.

The Emperor did not reply for a few moments, his mind churning with thoughts and ideas. If young Skywalker did indeed have feelings for the Jedi, it could be in his advantage. A Force strong child be would much easier to manipulate then an adult. He would have the abilities Lord Vader was lacking, and the loyalty young Lord Skywalker was lacking.

"Give young Lord Skywalker the Jedi as a pleasure slave," the Emperor instructed.

"You- you wish to keep her alive?" Vader stammered.

"Yes, now go, do my bidding!" the Emperor instructed harshly.

"It shall be as you wish, my Master." Vader said, bowing.

* * *

Ooh! How will Kelcie take all this? lol. Stay tuned. More soon! ttyl!


	6. Chapter 6: The Life Of A Pleasure Slave

Chapter 6: The Life of a Pleasure Slave

_Dark Before Dawn_

_By JumpingArabLuvr33_

_

* * *

_

Luke was messing around with his own personal TIE Fighter the hangar bay of the Executer, when Vader came and told him the news about Kelcie. Whenever he was confused or upset, Luke found modifying his TIE fighter rather comforting.

"So, she'll get to live?" Luke asked his father.

"Yes . . . For now." Vader replied.

Vader sensed his son's conflicting emotions.

"I have been assured by the Emperor that it is all right for you to have . . . Feelings for the Jedi. As long as they are just . . . Physical, and do not cloud your better judgment."

Luke could hardly believe what his father was saying. He had always been taught emotions where a weakness, especially emotions like compassion, and love.

"You may go claim here whenever you're ready." Vader said, and left.

Luke slumped against the side of his fighter; feeling more confused than when he'd first met the Jedi.

He sighed, might as well go claim her. Hopefully she wouldn't mind being his pleasure slave. Hopefully.

* * *

"You want me to be your WHAT!" Kelcie yelled.

"Be quiet!" Luke hissed. "We'll discuss this when we get to my quarters!"

"I am _not_ going to your chambers!" Kelcie snapped.

"You have no choice!" Luke retorted. "You either change into the slave girl outfit on your own, or I will bring some storm troopers to do it for you!"

"Fine!" she snapped. She glared, and took the skimpy dark blue slave girl outfit from him.  
Luke didn't bother to reply, he just left her cell. Once outside, he slumped against a wall and ran a hand through his hand through his hair. What in the Force's name, had he gotten himself into?

"Are you finished?" he called through the door, after standing outside waiting for her for almost a half-hour

"Hold on a minute!" she yelled.

"You know there isn't that much to change into!" Luke pointed out.

"I noticed!" she retorted.

"If you're thinking about escaping, I wouldn't try it. The walls are magnetically sealed." Luke said lazily.

He heard her sigh in frustration. "Fine, you can come in now!"

Luke opened the door and walked in, lazily giving her a once over.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she growled.

"Like what?" Luke smirked.

She made a move to strike hi, but he caught her wrist. "You're the slave," he said evenly. "And I'm the Master, remember that."

"Whatever . . ._ Master_." she spat.

"Stromtroopers will escort you to my chambers, wait for me there. I have something on the command bridge I must attend to."

"Oh boy," she said sarcastically. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

_This is torture. _Kelcie thought.She was sitting on Luke's bed, waiting for him to return._ Real smart Kenobi, get yourself into being a pleasure slave for a Sith Lord. Real smart._

She shivered. Her "slave girl outfit" hardly covered anything at all. It was made of a thing, dark blue material, that amazingly enough, matched the color of her eyes. She'd left her long, slightly wavy blond hair down, and it went about halfway down her back.

She shouldn't be angry; anger was of the Dark side. But she was the pleasure slave to a . . . to a Sith for Force's sake.

Suddenly, the door opened and Luke entered. She looked up, but noticed he didn't give her the hungry look her had given her in her cell.

"I'm not 'romantically' interested in you, you know." he said quietly.

Kelcie forced back a gasp. How had he known what she was thinking?

Luke suddenly looked embarrassed. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just . . . Never mind."  
Kelcie wisely decided not to press the subject.

"I've never had a slave before," he admitted.

"Oh, that's reassuring." she replied. "Do you even know what a pleasure slave is?"

"Um . . . I can guess." He paused. "Of course I know what a pleasure slave is! Do you want to go back in that cell, because it can be arranged!"  
"It'd be a whole lot better than have to kiss the likes of you!" she retorted.

What was the matter with her? She hardly ever lost her temper.

"You don't have to! I just wanted to get you out of there! A simple 'thank you' would have been sufficient!"

"I'm not sharing a bed with you!" she snapped. "I'd rather sleep on the floor."

"Over there." Luke motioned to a small pile of fabrics on the floor.

"Well, at least you have some decency." she muttered.

"Look," Luke said in frustration. "It's late. We'll discuss this more tomorrow."

"Yes,_ Master_." she mumbled.

"Luke." he corrected.

"Whatever."  
She stalked over to the pile of fabrics without another word, and Luke sighed, and went to go change in the 'fresher. After he changed into a pair of black sleeping pants, he climbed into bed.

Kelcie was confusing. Of course, he didn't blame her. Being pushed into something you didn't want to do was rough. For any other slave, he would have just shown them who was boss. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. And hearing her thoughts? Well, that was just down right creepy. He shifted in the bed. Maybe if her slept on it, things would look clearer in the morning. Maybe.

_

* * *

_

Ok, sorry about the delay, but we just took my brother up to college (It was his first year) so I haven't had access to a computer. Anyway, hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Yearning for Freedom

Guys I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer's been down with a virus so I haven't been able to get on! Nice LONG chapter to make up for it though!

iloveronnie21

* * *

Chapter 7: Yearning for Freedom

_Dark Before Dawn_

_By iloveronnie21_

_

* * *

_

When Kelcie awoke the next morning, much to her relief, Luke was no where in sight. She yawned, stretched, and headed for the small kitchen in Luke's chambers. After fixing herself something to eat, she decided to sneak around the star destroyer, and find a way out of here.

* * *

Luke had joined his father on the bridge early that morning. Or at least, he thought it was morning. It was hard to tell time in space. There wasn't much to do on the bridge, he and his father were usually just the overseers. And admiral walked up to them.

"Lord Vader," he said bowing. "You have a transmission from the Emperor."

Vader nodded and turned to Luke. "Keep an eye on things here. I will be back momentarily."

"Yes, father." Luke replied.

Vader walked off and Luke returned to the task of keeping an eye on things on the bridge.

* * *

Kelcie made it to the bridge with no problem. She had debated going to see if Vader had gotten Leia, but decided to make sure there was a way off of the _Executer_ first. Lucky for her, Vader wasn't on the bridge, and Luke was preoccupied with an officer.

She quietly snuck over to a computer, knocked the young officer unconscious, and began to look at the map of the _Executer_. Suddenly, there was a movement behind her. Kelcie whirled around, and was faced by another officer.

"What have we here?" he sneered, grabbing her by the arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

* * *

Luke had been talking with Admiral Piett, when he heard some commotion on the bridge. He turned around to see an officer holding Kelcie by the arm. What in the worlds was she doing here? He marched over, and saw that she was struggling to get away.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"I caught her snooping around the computers!" the officer replied.

"Leave her to me." Luke said.

Kelcie glared, and officer shoved her roughly over to Luke. He took a hold on her arm, and muttered, "Don't try anything."

"I wouldn't dare." she retorted sarcastically.

Although he knew he should, Luke couldn't bring himself to hit her for her smart remark. Vader walked back up onto the bridge, and Luke felt his surprise at seeing Kelcie.

"I'm glad your . . .slave could join us." Vader said, walking up behind his son.

Kelcie turned to glare at him, but Luke's sharp jerk on her arm, stopped her. Kelcie's eyes darted around, obviously looking for a way to escape. Luke's hand on her wrist tightened, warning her not to try anything.

"You're hurting me!" she hissed.

His grip loosened a little bit, but not much.

Vader's gaze turned from space to her. "I take it she's behaving herself?"

"For the most part." Luke said. After all, it wasn't _really _a lie. He had her standing still and not making any smart comments or escape plans for the moment.

"Are you having trouble controlling her?" Vader asked.

Sithspawn! Luke thought. How had he known?

"Just a little bit." He admitted.

Kelcie squirmed, and Vader's mechanical hand make contact with her jaw. Luke grimaced as a faint trickle of blood came out of the corner of her mouth.

"It's really not that hard, my son." Vader assured Luke. "Just a bit of discipline and she should be fine. After all, she's nothing more than a weak _Jedi_." 

Kelcie's gaze was on the floor, but Luke could see she had clenched her jaw. At least she wasn't mouthing off to his father.

"See," Vader said triumphantly. "She _is_ tamable."

"At think I'll had back to my quarters now, Father." Luke said, before Kelcie got the notion to attack Vader.

"As you wish," Vader said dismissively. "You're no longer needed here."

Luke nodded, bowed, and left the command bridge, dragging Kelcie along behind him.

* * *

Once in his chambers, Luke released Kelcie. She darted away from him, and wiped the blood off of her mouth.

"What is the worlds were you thinking?" Luke yelled.

"I don't know!" she retorted. "Maybe an . . .escape plan?"

Luke ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"He could have killed you!" Luke snapped.

"But you wouldn't." she pointed out.

"You don't know that." he replied quietly.

She shrugged. "I'd rather take my chances with you than with Vader."

"You shouldn't take chances with either of us!"  
"What I should do and what I do are two totally different things . . ._Master_." she said coldly.

Luke sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. He walked over to her and gently touched the side of her mouth. She jerked back in fear.

"Let me see." he instructed quietly.

"It's fine." she muttered.

"No, it's not. Now let me see." He reached for her face again, and she shuddered, but allowed him to look. She had a large cut on her lip, and it was bleeding freely. He ran a gloved hand over the cut.

"Someone needs to look at that." he murmured.

"I told you, it's fine." she said softly.

"Go sit on my bed. I'll go get a med-droid." he told her.

She eyed him warily, but obliged. He was being kind . . .for the moment.

* * *

Luke exited the room, and headed for the medical wing of the Star Destroyer. Her lip needed stitches, that was for sure. Provided she'd hold still long enough for anyone to get near her. The medical wing wasn't busy, and he easily found a medical droid that was willing to come back to his chambers.

Much to his surprise, Kelcie hadn't gone anywhere, and was still sitting patiently on his bed. She looked at him, worried.

"It's just a medical droid. I promise." he assured. "Your lip needs stitches whether you like it or not."

She took a deep breath, and nodded. The droid rolled over to her, and cleaned the wound. At the sight of the needle and thread, Kelcie paled.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I . . ." she cleared her throat. "Nothing. I just don't like needles, that's all."

Luke sighed, and sat down beside her.

"Don't cry." he told her sternly. "I can't stand it when women cry."

"I can't promise I won't." she retorted. "But I'll try not to, Master."

"Luke." he corrected. "Now be quiet."

She shut her eyes, and her hand found his. The droid began to stitch, and she squeezed his hand so hard it hurt. That's when Luke noticed the red marks his hand had left on her wrist. Not wonder she'd run away as soon as they got back to her chambers. He'd hurt her.

_Stop being so soft!_ he scolded himself. _She's just you slave!_

She let out a small, almost undetectable whimper as the droid finished stitching her lip.

"All done, sir." the droid told Luke. Immediately, Kelcie's hand left his, and he felt a little bit of unwelcome disappointment.

"Thank you." Luke said standing up.

"You're welcome, sir." the droid replied. "The stitches will need to come out in about one standard week."

Luke nodded. "One week, I understand."

"Have a good day, sir!" the droid called as it left.

"Somehow your droids are kinder than most of your officers." Kelcie muttered.

"They're medical droids, that's how they're supposed to act." Luke told her, taking his cloak off and throwing it on the bed. "I have a meeting this afternoon, and I won't be back until this evening. You're not to leave this room or go with anyone other than myself, are we clear."

"Crystal." she replied, in mock sweetness.

"That smart mouth of your isn't going to get you anywhere." he told her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Luke sighed. What was he going to do with her? He walked over to the door and paused.

"I'll be back in a little while." he added quietly. "Just . . ._try_ not to get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"I wouldn't dare leave the room and venture out again." she replied.

Luke couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic. At the moment, he didn't really care. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late. His Father didn't excuse lateness, especially if it was because of his pleasure slave.


	8. Chapter 8:The Wrath of Lord Vader

Chapter 8: The Wrath of Lord Vader

_Dark Before Dawn_

_By JumpingArabLuvr33_

_

* * *

_

Darth Vader paced angrily in his office. Luke should have been here five minutes again? What was taking him so long? It was unlike his son the be forgetful. The door to his office opened, and Luke rushed in.

"I'm apologize for being late, Father." Luke said hastily.

Vader took a seat behind his large metal death, and motioned for Luke to have a seat.

_"Why_ were you late?" Vader demanded angrily.

"I . . .ah . . .ran into some trouble on my way out." Luke stammered.

"What kind of trouble?" Vader prodded.

"With a droid." Luke mumbled.

Vader slammed his fist on the desk.

"Don't you _dare _try to lie to me, boy!" Vader yelled. "I can sense it!"

Luke stared at the floor, but Vader could sense the youngling was shaken.

"I will ask you again," Vader said coldly. _"Why_ were you late?"

"Kelcie." Luke mumbled.

Vader could hardly believe what he was hearing"_Kelcie_? You were late to an important meeting with me because of your pleasure slave?" Vader roared, standing up.

"She was hurt!" Luke shot back, standing up as well.

"I don't care if she was on her death bed! Your first duty is to the Emperor . . .to me . . .to the Empire!"

"She-she-" Luke stuttered.

"Is your pleasure slave!" Vader finished for him. "She is a _Jedi!_ The scum of the universe. She's there for you entertainment, not to become your first priority! If you _ever_ put her in front of you duty again, I'll have her sent to the spice mines of Kessel, or I might even have her killed. Do you understand?" Vader lectured sternly.

"Yes, sir." Luke said quietly, sinking back into his chair.

"Good," Vader sat back down at his desk. "Now, we should reach the Death Star in three standard days. The Emperor will be unable to join us, he has important business on Coruscant, but Grand Moff Tarkin will be there. The Princess will be taken to a private cell, and you are to see here there. The Emperor has allowed you to keep your pleasure slave with you . . .provided she stays just that, a slave. I will interrogate the Princess personally, and you, my son, will help Grand Moff Tarkin. I think this will be a great learning experience for you."

"Yes, sir." Luke repeated.  
His father continued to tell him about the Death Star, and what he would be doing, but Luke zoned out. All he could think of was his father's wrath. Why was Vader always mad at him? Why couldn't he do anything right? Secretly, deep in his heart, he longed to hear his father say, "I love you." The highest complements Vader would say where, "Well done." or, "I'm proud of you."

"Then we are finished." Vader's voice brought Luke back to reality.

Luke got to his feet, bowed, and exited his father's chambers, feeling more upset, hurt, and angry than ever.

_

* * *

_ put her in front of you duty again, I'll have her sent to the spice mines of Kessel, 

When Luke entered the room, he saw Kelcie was laying on his bed, taking a nap. He carelessly slammed to door shut, and she awoke.

She sat up and yawned. "How was your meeting with Vader?"  
Luke glared, this was all _her_ fault. "Lousy . . .thanks to you."

She grew puzzled.

"What do you mean, 'thanks to me'?"

He clenched his jaw. If she hadn't come along, waltzed into his life, caused him to displease his father, everything would be fine now.

"If-" he began angrily, and she shrunk back in fear, giving him a frightened look.

It only made him angrier.

"Why do you have to do that?" he yelled. "Why do you have to be so sweet and innocent, and so . . .so attractive, and make me all confused? Why do I stick up for you? Everything was fine until you came along! And now-now my father's angry at me because I had the stupidity to help you out!"

He grabbed a pillow and threw it to the ground. Kelcie was huddled against the corner of the bad the was up against the wall.

"You had to be so rebellious, and alluring, and prideful!" he continued the rant. "Why couldn't you just follow the rules? Why wouldn't you act like every other prisoner. I don't know why I even agreed to having you as my pleasure slave! I might have been better off if you were dead!"

He had, subconsciously, begun to choke by using the Force, and finally with his anger spent, realized what he was doing. His eyes grew wide and he released her. She fell into a limp heap upon the bed. What had he done?

He rushed over to her and felt for her pulse. She was still alive.

"Kelcie?" he whispered hoarsely. "Kelcie, I-"

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to run from him, but his firm grip on her arm stopped her.

"Let me go!" she said, her voice trembling.

"Kelcie-" he tried again.

"Stay away from me!" she exclaimed, obviously frightened half to death.

He gulped and let go of her. She bolted off the bed, and over to the small pile of

fabrics where she slept. He put his ace in his hands. What had he done? Now she would probably hate him forever! He could have killed her! All because his temper had gotten the better of him. He shakily walked to the fresher to change into his sleeping pants and shirt. It was almost time for him to sleep anyway. When he was sleeping he could forget what he had done. _You're no better than you father._ he thought as he shut the door to the 'fresher behind him.

* * *

Sorry for the short chappie! The next one will be longer, I promise! Please R&R! 


End file.
